


Twin Fire Signs

by CJ1027



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ1027/pseuds/CJ1027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots, of different moments between Harry & Ginny, starting from the end of the war and onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Morning Light

For the entire week, he knew, it probably wasn’t appropriate to bring it up. Or maybe it was, after all that had happened, but he didn’t want to rush for once in his life. And although he did not say anything, and nor did she, sometime during the endless stream of funerals (most likely during Remus and Tonks’s) their hands found each other to hold. No one said anything, not even Ron, who might have even smiled the slightest bit at the sight, if Harry wasn’t hallucinating.

When they were all over, and the black sky turned to a subtler gray, they had all entered a static period of not knowing what to do at all. The ministry was busy creating a quick reformation as Death Eaters were either sent to Azkaban immediately or were on the run from getting caught, and although it was quite chaotic, Mr. Weasley and Percy Weasley both returned to their jobs, or just to help out. Charlie, Bill and Fleur stayed around for a while until they needed to return to work as well. Mrs. Weasley was in tears saying goodbye to Charlie, and he promised he would visit more.

George stayed in his room, occasionally letting Ginny in if she asked nice enough.

Ron was helping Hermione plan her trip to Australia to retrieve her parents. Mrs. Weasley cried (again, but happily) when Ron told her they were together.

It was one peculiarly hot night for May, where Ron and Hermione went on a walk together, that Ginny had entered his room (well, Ron’s room). Neither of them said much, however. Ginny just crawled onto the bed next to Harry, laying her head on his chest as he held her, breathing together.

It was quiet for a while, nothing but their breathing and heartbeats in the air, when Ginny mumbled, “So, no Veelas, huh?”

Harry looked down at her, seeing a small smile painted upon her face, and he chuckled. “Only a few.”

She squinted at him, biting her lip to hold back her smile. “Don’t make me hex you,” she whispered. They looked at one another for a moment, maybe two, before they were both moving their faces towards the other, lips crushing against each other, finding their way back home.

This continued on for a few nights, before Ginny was the one who said something. “Harry,” she whispered, holding his hand tightly as they sat on the couch late at night together. “When are you going to…I mean …” she paused, collecting herself. “I was so worried about you, Harry. I mean, I always knew that you’d beat him in the end. But I was still…worried.” 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as she said this. “I’m sorry,” he replied, squeezing her hand, afraid she would let go. “I was…so worried about you, too.”

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. “I want to know,” she said, before opening her eyes again. “Where you were…I— I think you owe me that much.”

Harry nodded, knowing both that he could not argue the point, but that he also  _wanted_  to tell her everything.

“Of course,” he responded softly. “Of course. You deserve to know. I…I  _want_  you to know.“ She smiled at that, and he instinctively moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. “You may need to clear your schedule for a while for us to get through it all, though,” he added with a smile.

She sighed, but looked at him sweetly before getting up. “I’ll get us some tea.”

Harry kept his word and told her everything. He started from the Horcrux lesson with Dumbledore, to going with him to retrieve R.AB.s locket, to seeing Snape kill Dumbledore, to the moment they left Bill’s wedding (which felt like centuries ago), and so on. Ginny was a fantastic listener for most of it, always asking intelligent and important questions. She did have a rather frightening burst of outrage when Harry got to the bit where Ron ran out on them, and it took Harry about ten minutes of listening to Ginny yelling until she calmed down and let him explain the effect the horcrux had on him. Ginny finally accepted that her brother had a human moment like the rest of us, but went on to say “If I  _ever_  did something like that to  _you_  he would absolutely  _murder me_ , that filthy hypocrite,” which made Harry laugh and tell her, “God, I missed you.” Ginny smiled brightly and grabbed his face, and they got a bit distracted for a few minutes after that until Harry got his head back on straight and his breathing back to normal to continue on with the story.

By the time Harry had finally finished, the sun was rising. But Harry had questions too. He wanted to know about Hogwarts while he was gone, and although he knew it’d be painful to hear it, it was his home, and he wanted to know. Ginny gave him as detailed of an overview as she could in her tired state, and promised to tell him any details she might have left out on a day where they were more well rested. He told her how he found out about her and Neville and Luna creating graffiti about Dumbledore’s army, and how it made him ache because he missed her. Ginny smiled, quickly wiping a tear trickling down her cheek from the corner of her eye. “They needed us,” she said. “Dumbledore’s Army became a symbol of hope…that you were alive, that our families were alive, that this was going to end sooner or later,” she told him quietly. “Neville really…he was great. The three of us probably took a bit more of the cruciatus than we should have, but…it was worth it.” This made Harry shiver with a mixture of pride for Ginny and his friends, and of disgust for what Hogwarts had become in his absence. Ginny kissed him, because she could tell he needed it, and because she wanted to. “It’ll be back to normal this year,” she promised, as she stroked her hand along Harry’s tired face.

They then sat in comfortable silence for a bit. Harry had considered telling her about watching her name on the map while he was gone, but for some reason he could not quite define, he decided against it; nor did he tell her about his last thoughts before Voldemort killed the horcrux inside him. They were wrapped up together in a big blanket, Ginny leaning into Harry, his arms wrapped around her. They were both tired, and so they sat there with their eyes closed for a bit. “I still have two questions,” Ginny asked quietly.

“Go for it,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into her sweet smelling hair. The morning light was peaking through brightly behind the curtains of the living room windows.

“One,” she started, snuggling herself closer to him, intertwining her feet with his. “How in the  _hell_  did my brother finally win over Hermione?”

Harry chuckled softly, recounting the story of their kiss in front of him with the basilisk fangs flying around mid-battle at Hogwarts. Ginny laughed wholeheartedly, and Harry opened his eyes to get a glimpse of her. “It was about damn time.”

“’Now or never’ he said,” Harry remembered.

“And the deluminator saying his name in her voice must have softened her up a bit too,” she said.

“Only a little,” Harry told her. “You should’ve seen how upset Hermione was, after he left, and how angry she was at him when he came back…”

“I can imagine,” she replied.

Harry kissed her temple. “And what’s your second question?”

“Two is, well,” she said, moving her face to look more directly at him. “When are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend again? Because, as you know, I’ve always got a line of boys just  _waiting_  for me to choose them—“ 

Harry rolled his eyes, and then grabbed her chin as she laughed and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hard, melting her laugh away. He pulled away for a mere moment and whispered against her lips, “I thought it was implied.”

“Nope,” she mumbled back, grinning against his face. “Contrary to popular belief, I am a proper lady and like to be treated like one, thank you very much.”

If he hadn’t felt her smirking against his lips, he’d think she was angry. But she was far from it, frankly, and was just happy to be able to be with Harry, and to know he was alive, and with her.

“Gin,” he said quietly, and tried to be more serious. “Would you, er, like to be my girlfriend…again?”

Ginny put on a playful, and quite obviously pretend, contemplative face. She held it there for a while, causing Harry to roll his eyes as she responded, “Eh, I gotta think about it,” kissed him strongly but very briefly, and then turned back around to lean her back up against Harry’s person to finally fall asleep.


	2. Seventeen, Crazy, Running Wild

Summer had mostly moved along, the heat still filling the air. The ministry had (mostly) gotten back on track, and Kingsley’s temporary position as Prime Minister seemed to be turning into a permanent one. Harry and Ron spent the rest of May recuperating, and once June began they joined the Auror force with Neville. Their training was much shorter than usual, especially Harry’s, even without their NEWTs. Hermione spent half of her time with her parents, and the other half at the Burrow.

One day in June, Harry went back to 12 Grimmauld Place. It took him a few tries before he was able to face it entirely. Ginny came by with him one day, and she helped him make it more of a home for himself. He kept Sirius’s room as it was, taking Regulus’s old room instead, but he found himself spending just as much time in his own room as he did in Sirius’s. Molly insisted on him staying in the Burrow, but he insisted otherwise, though promising he would be over so much that she wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference.

Harry’s birthday came along as July died out, as did Ginny and Hermione’s Hogwarts letters. Hermione got Head Girl; Ginny got Quidditch captain. “I wish Fred was here to see this,” Ginny whispered to Harry that day. Ginny’s moments like these always caught Harry off guard, but he was happy she felt she could confide in him. Ginny was the only person Harry told about the nightmares, about watching the deaths over and over again almost every night. They usually were not as bad when she held him. 

As July turned into August, and Ginny’s 17th birthday arrived, Harry was given three hours alone time with Ginny for her birthday; the rest designated for family, of course. He picked her up at the Burrow, and then they apparated together to Hogsmeade; Ginny’s first time apparating legally. Molly and Arthur suggested the use of polyjuice potion, because that’s what Harry usually did over the past few months when going out in public to avoid bombardment, but they decided against it. It was Ginny’s birthday, and they shouldn’t have to hide.

Ginny suggested the Hog’s Head for lunch, knowing that there would be less people there so hopefully they would have a bit more privacy. For the most part, people respected their privacy (although around four wizards came up to Harry to shake his hand, which was a pretty low number considering, and fine for the both of them). They cut their time there short anyway to go back to Harry’s, where Ron couldn’t burst open doors.

They returned back to the Burrow for Ginny’s birthday dinner, and George kept encouraging Ginny to apparate all around the house just to drive their mum mad. She happily obliged, and he got a great kick out of it. George was doing better for the most part these days, or as best as he could, but he and Ginny messing with Molly all day was the happiest the family had seen him in a while, aside from when Angelina started coming around.

“Why don’t you open your presents, dear,” Mrs. Weasley suggested before dessert, as they were all lounging in the living room.

Ginny happily obliged, opening her gifts one by one. Collectively from her entire family she received all new Quidditch supplies: new Quidditch robes, a broom cleaning set, new gloves, a book on Quidditch (from Hermione), and some Holyhead Harpies merchandise.

“Consider it a congratulations on becoming Captain,” said Mr. Weasley.

“Who knew you were _that_ good?” mused George, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

“ _We_ knew,” said Hermione, looking at Ron and Harry. “She practically saved the Gryffindor Quidditch team in our fifth and sixth year.”

“Hey, that’s a bit of an exaggeration, isn’t it?” said Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. ”What! I helped, too!”

Ginny snorted at him, and then hugged her parents. “Thank you for everything, the whole lot of you.”

“Harry still hasn’t given you his gift, love,” Molly reminded her. 

Ginny’s head whipped around to Harry, raising an eyebrow. “I thought lunch was my gift?”

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head and grinning. He got up from the floor and reached his hand out to her. “Come on, it’s upstairs.”

She smiled brightly and took his hand in hers. “Be right back,” he told them, starting towards the steps.

“Mum, I cannot believe you are letting this happen,” Ron said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ronald,” Hermione sighed. “You know what he got her! It’s not like that.”

“I’m just saying—“ 

“No one cares!” Ginny shouted to him as they ascended the stairs, everyone laughing.

Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs to Ginny’s room. “Close your eyes,” he told her, and then briefly kissed her. She obliged but said, “Are you going to kill me or something, Potter? Seventeen was a long life considering, I guess, I can take it—“

“Not funny,” he said, opening her door, guiding her in until she was standing by the foot of her bed. 

She laughed lightly, causing Harry to smile. “You’re going to take advantage of me, aren’t you? Ron was right? I mean, I won’t object—“

“Just shut up and open your eyes.”

And there, on Ginny’s bed, lay the newest Firebolt, all shiny and clean and in perfect condition. Ginny rounded on him. _“You did NOT spend this kind of money on me, Harry!”_

“It doesn’t matter what I spent!” Harry dismissed her, squeezing her hand. “And besides, they would have given this to me for free if I hadn’t insisted upon paying. You know how people are these days with that…But they only let me pay half price, anyway. So stop yelling at me and just say thank you and kiss me, yeah?”

“ _I’m_ going to kill _you_ ,” she said, failing to hide her smile.

Harry put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, kissing her softly, and Ginny sighed against his lips. “Good luck. You wouldn’t be the first to try, though,” he told her, before returning his mouth back to hers for a few long, but not long enough, blissful moments.

Harry eventually pulled away, although he did not want to, and neither did she, and then kissed her forehead for good measure. “Why don’t you go test it out?”

“I’m still cross with you for being a madman,” she said, putting a hand on his cheek gently, caressing his face. “But thank you so much,” she smiled, before kissing him one last time, and then grabbing the broom. “I’m gonna apparate downstairs just to scare Mum,” she winked at him.

Harry laughed as he left Ginny’s room and heard Mrs. Weasley’s annoyed shout at his girlfriend, and George going, “Good one, Gin! My little prodigy.” 

“Teams!” Ginny shouted, as Harry returned to the living room. She took his hand and started running to the backyard door. “Me and George versus Harry and Ron,” she declared. “You brought your broom here too, right?” she asked him.

“Of course,” he smiled as he opened the door.

She put her face real close to his, as if about to kiss him, but instead whispered, “Be prepared to get your arse kicked, Potter,” then _did_ kiss him, and ran outside, immediately mounting her new broom.

George came up behind Harry, clapping him on the back. "Wild, that one. Don't know who raised her."


	3. From The Very First Day

“Am I mental for being upset right now?” she asked him, closing her eyes.

He ran his hand though her hair. “Of course not, Gin,” he reassured her, kissing the top of her head. “You don’t think I’m upset, too?”

She didn’t answer; she just breathed him in. But Harry did not take her silence as a good sign.

“What? You don’t?”

“I didn’t say that,” she mumbled against him.

“You didn’t have to,” Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. “Ginny, you’re being ridiculous. How can you think that?”

Ginny groaned, pushing her face harder into Harry’s neck as they laid in her bed, intertwined, not wanting to look at him.

Harry waited patiently still running his fingers through her hair, but she still neglected to answer his question. “Anytime, now.”

She sighed, and her breath against Harry’s neck sent him shivers. “It’s just, you’re doing great. You’re doing fantastic at your job, and you’re going to be busy all the time—you already are, and I just…it’s not like you’ve ever really needed me, anyway.”

“You are—“

“Are you sure you even want to stay together?” she interrupted him.

Harry closed his eyes, removing his hand from Ginny’s hair, and placing it on his face. “Blimey, I take it back. You  _are_  mental.”

“Runs in the family,” she murmured, moving her fingers softly along Harry’s chest.

It was August 31st (or perhaps, September 1st, 2:00am), the night before Ginny and Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. Molly, almost shockingly, invited Harry to stay over the night and come with them to the Platform in the morning. She didn’t explicitly  _permit_  Harry and Ginny to stay in the same room, nor did she explicitly  _prohibit_  it, but to be on the safe side they waited until she went to sleep for Harry to join Ginny in her bedroom. Ron tried making Harry feel guilty with his typical,  _“She’s still my sister, you know!”_ To which Harry just told him to shove off and get used to it by now. He knew Ron was pretty much used to it at this point, and was really only saying those things to do his brotherly duties and have a laugh, so Harry learned to tune him out.

The entire summer was so magical, neither of them were ready for it to end. They spent most of their time together; it felt like they were making up for all that lost time—at least, as much of it as they could.

“I’m surprised at you,” Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady. “Do you really feel that insecure in our relationship?”

Ginny shrugged against him. “No. Well, I mean, it’s just…last year when you called it off it just seemed so easy for you and even though I of course understood what you had to do, it wasn’t easy for me and now we’re going to be apart again and—“

“It wasn’t easy for me either, Ginny!” Harry said, rubbing his face, the anger in his voice rising. Ginny immediately removed herself from Harry and sat up. Something wonderful about Ginny was how easily she was able to read Harry and know when to back off and give him space. “Just because I made it  _seem_  that way doesn’t—oh, come  _on_ Ginny. You know me better than that.”

She didn’t say anything, just looked at him while he slowly sat up, his hands still over his face. Finally, after a few long quiet moments, he looked at her. “Say something already. It makes me nervous when you’re quiet.”

“You’re probably right,” she said softly. “I don’t know what’s with me right now. I’m sorry. I just…I guess I just wasn’t sure because it’s not like this situation is that different. We’re going to be away from each other, and you have a dangerous job, and—“

“None of that matters,” he said, oddly gentle now. “Who cares. I’m not in  _nearly_ as much danger as an auror as I was last year hunting Horcruxes. And neither are you. I’m not saying we’re totally in the clear forever but it’s different now. I don’t need to be worrying every moment whether Voldemort has captured you again or not because he’s figured out that I love you. He’s gone. And being away from each other won’t make a difference. We’ll see each other, we’ll write, we’ll…” He paused, raising his eyebrows at her. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

She was smiling, with a bit of a baffled expression on her face. “You said you loved me.”

Harry replayed the last few sentences that he said to her over in his head. He didn’t even realize he was saying it. But realizing he said it now made him smile. He always knew he loved her, really. He laughed gently. “Well, I do. Wasn’t it obvious?”

She positively beamed at him, with that blazing look Harry knew all too well. It made his stomach do flips.

He put a hand on her face. “I love you,” he stated more clearly and defiantly.

She just kept looking at him, her eyes watering slightly, unable to stop smiling.

“Well?” Harry chuckled slightly, waiting for her response. “Nothing to say?”

“Sh, I’m savoring this moment. I’ve been waiting for this since I was ten years old,” she told him.

Harry just shook his head, smiling at her. “You’re a madwoman, you know that?”

“And you love me for it,” she beamed. 

“My heart is very fickle. I could change my mind at any time, really. I’ll probably be in love with someone else by tomorrow. I do have many admirers, as you know. I’m assuming many Veelas—” 

“Would you shut up?” she laughed, and finally, “I love you too, Harry. So much,” and grabbed his face and kissed him with all she had.

(Much) later on, when Harry and Ginny laid under the covers intertwined, Harry kissed her temple softly. “I  _am_  going to miss you, you know.”

“So…you  _do_ want to stay together, right?”

Harry rolled his eyes at her dramatically, and she laughed lightly, kissing him. “Yes, but I hate you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Harry.”


	4. Till The Gravity's Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell by now, all the titles in this series are Taylor Swift lyrics :)

“What did you do to her?” Ron rounded on him after Ginny slammed her door upstairs.

Harry sighed, exasperated. “I don’t know! Nothing!”

“You’ve obviously done something!” Ron replied.

“Leave him alone, Ron,” Hermione said, getting in between them. “Harry, what happened?” 

“Oh sure, take  _his_  side,” Ron mumbled. 

Hermione shot him a sharp glare, causing Ron to roll his eyes and snort, and then she looked back at Harry. “What happened?”

Harry tried to ignore Ron acting like an idiot and clear his thoughts, rummaging in his brain for what he could have done wrong. “I don’t  _know_ , Hermione. She’s just…cross with me! We’ve never really had a row before so it’s not like…I mean, I don’t know what I did! I don’t understand you…you people!”

“You mean  _women?_ ” Hermione asked, almost amused.

Agitated, Harry groaned. “Yes. Please help me.”

“I’d love to, Harry, but I can’t exactly help you if I don’t know what happened.”

“I wish I could tell you. Truly,” he groaned, closing his eyes and putting a hand through his hair.

Hermione laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Do you want me to go talk to her?”

Harry wanted to say yes, but a nagging voice inside his head told him otherwise. He rubbed his neck, sighing. “It should be me, shouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Hermione laughed. “It should. But if you want me to, I will.” 

Harry noticed Ron rolling his eyes before he stormed away. He was about to say something to him, feeling his blood boil a little, but Hermione stopped him. “Ignore him, Harry,” she said softly.

“You’re right,” he resigned. “Fine, I’ll go talk to her. If I need you to save me, I’ll call for you.” 

“Good luck,” she told him. “And wish me luck dealing with  _this_  one now,” she mumbled, pointing her head in the direction of the kitchen, where Ron just walked off to.

“Good luck to you too,” he laughed, patting her shoulder.

Reluctantly, Harry went up the stairs of the Burrow to Ginny’s room. It was Christmas Eve, and the girls were home for the holidays. They had been writing each other all term, even talking through the floo sometimes. They had returned last night, but Harry was on an overnight mission and didn’t return from it until noon today. Seeing Ginny made his heart burst with happiness he hadn’t felt since she left, but he was exhausted, and fell asleep shortly after reuniting with her. He had woken up a few hours ago and was lounging with Ginny in the living room, still pretty exhausted, and then all the sudden, out of no where, she got up and stormed away, leaving Harry rather baffled.

He reached her door and knocked. She didn’t respond. “It’s me, Gin,” he said impatiently. She still didn’t answer, but he heard a  _click_  noise, suggesting that she must’ve used her wand to unlock the door so he could come in at his own risk.

He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, and put his hand on the door knob. He opened the door and entered with great caution. He closed the door behind him. He spotted Ginny laying in her bed, reading a book. She seemed to have changed out of her outfit, now only wearing a pair of knickers and Harry’s Christmas sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for him two years prior. It was very large on her, and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“So you’re cross with me, and the first thing you do is change into  _my_ jumper?” he asked, playfully, hoping to ease the tension.

She lifted her eyes from the book to look at Harry, only for a moment. The slight smirk on his face made it hard for her to stay angry with him. She felt her anger subside, just the slightest. “One has nothing to do with the other,” she responded coolly.

“I like it on you.” He walked towards her slowly. “But it’s a bit big, don’t you think?”

She shrugged, flipping a page in her book. “More comfortable,” was her answer. After a pause, she added, “And it’s not my fault that you’re twice my size.”

Harry looked at her carefully before he sat down beside her. “Ginny,” he said softly. “Would you look at me?”

Ginny sighed dramatically, shutting her book roughly and putting it on her bedside table. She looked at him, her face hard.

“Ginny, come on. I don’t know what I did, and I don’t want you to be cross with me. I don’t want to row with you. It’s Christmas Eve. Just tell me what’s going on,” he said as calmly as he could.

She didn’t hold back, and the sudden increase in the volume of her voice startled Harry. “I haven’t seen you in  _months_  and only twenty minutes after we finally  _see_ each other you fall  _asleep_  and I  _know_  you’re tired and busy and everything so I didn’t disturb you because I can understand that but then you wake up and just  _sit_  there and I really bloody  _missed_  you Harry and it’s like you’ve got  _nothing_  to say to me!” 

She was breathing very heavily, her cheeks red like her hair. Harry felt the anger rise in him, too, and he couldn’t keep it down. “You’re being  _ridiculous_ , Ginny! I was up all night working, it’s physically  _draining_  and I’m bloody  _exhausted._  How can you just sit there and say I don’t miss you? That I have nothing to say to you? Of course I missed you! Just because I’m sitting there half asleep  _doesn’t mean I want to be!”_

“But-“ she tried, but Harry wasn’t letting her interrupt him.

“Didn’t we already have this conversation, before you left for school? Maybe I’m just not outward enough about how I feel, but if you only  _knew_  what goes on inside my head—I just don’t get why you’re doing this again, Gin!” He got up, fuming, trying to breathe easier.

“Harry,” she said, rather softly. “Listen, I—“

“No,” he said, turning back to her, suddenly. “You listen. I’m sorry, alright? I know I’ve been useless and tired all day, but believe me, that doesn’t mean a damn thing about how I feel about you. You want to know how I feel? How I’ve  _always_ felt?”

Ginny was looking at him oddly, yet she seemed curious. Harry took her silence as a sign to continue.

“When I was off hunting horcruxes, and we’d just be sitting in stupid tents waiting for nothing…I’d take out the map. I’ve showed it to you before, right? The map my dad and…and Sirius and Remus and Wormtail made when they were in school?”

“Yeah,” she answered quietly. “We used to use it when…back in school, you know. When we were dating the first time.”

“Right,” Harry said, trying and failing to suppress a grin. They used to use it when they’d run off to snog somewhere, making sure no one was around. Ginny couldn’t help but smirk momentarily, too. “Well, anyway,” he continued, regaining his focus. “When we’d just be stuck, not sure what to do, I’d take out the map, just to…to look at your name. To make sure you were alive…seeing your dot in the common room or in your dorm or in class just made me…feel better. Sometimes I’d convince myself that if I looked at it long enough, you’d know I was alive, and thinking about you…”

He paused, finding Ginny’s face and focusing on it. Her eyes were glistening. Her expression was softer than usual.

He decided to continue on even further. “And I still checked on it these past few months, out of habit. It just made me feel better when I was feeling lonely, because  _of course_  I miss you, Gin. Merlin, I… when I was in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort’s wand pointed at me, about to murder me…you know what I thought of?”

She shook her head slowly. 

“I thought of  _you_. I thought of…of you. Your hair, and kissing you, and that look you get on your face when—“

And Ginny was suddenly up on her feet, pulling Harry’s face down towards hers with mighty force, kissing him in a way that made him dizzy. He was a bit surprised, so it took him a few moments to react, but he kissed her back, closing his eyes blissfully, his anger and frustration completely melting away. Harry lost himself in the kiss, his mind going numb, as Ginny ran her nails through his hair.

It was only when they both were too lightheaded to continue, both in need of a break, that they parted.

“Don’t let go of me,” Ginny laughed. “I might fall down.” 

Harry chuckled at that, and so he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, hugging her and laying his chin upon her shoulder. “Never.”

They stood there, just holding each other, for quite a while. Ginny kissed Harry’s head and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he responded, wholeheartedly.

“I’m sorry for being cross,” said Ginny. “It was stupid.”

“I’m sorry for shouting,” answered Harry. 

“Don’t be,” she said, looking up at him, kissing him quickly, and then caressing his face softly. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I deserved it, a bit.”

Harry chuckled at that, and then Ginny kissed him again.

“How much do you think they’d murder us if we stayed up here for a bit longer?” asked Harry, his eyes dazed from her kiss, but very suggestive all the same.

Ginny giggled, “Ah, who cares,” she said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table with a smirk. She pointed it at her door. “ _Collorportus_ ,” she said, and the door gave a  _click_.  Then, Ginny pulled Harry back with her to the bed, smiling broadly, and then whispering against his lips, “Happy Christmas.”


	5. That Look On Your Face

“Harry!” she screamed, running towards him, her hair flying behind her. He embraced Ginny, closing his eyes and sighing in content, slightly lifting her off the ground.

“It’s like I’m invisible,” whispered Ron, his arm around Hermione. 

Ginny snorted at her brother’s comment, then looked at him dead in the eyes and said, “But we’re not,” with a mischievous smirk, and then grabbed Harry by the collar, kissing him fiercely. Harry happily kissed her back, ignoring Ron’s gagging noises.

“My eyes!” he said, covering them with his hand. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Grow up, Ron,” she told him. Harry and Ginny broke apart, laughing. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist for another hug, and mumbled against him, “I didn’t know you were coming! Mum said you had a mission you couldn’t get out of.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he told her, kissing her head. She looked up at him, beaming. 

“Oh, I’m so happy you’re here! Both of you,” she said, looking at Ron, and then back to Harry, letting go of his waist. “You’ll never believe this. I just found out this morning and I’m freaking out. You know how Slughorn still invites me to all his Slug Club parties and asks me every five seconds how you’re doing? So obviously, I’m one of his favorites these days…anyway, he got bloody Gwenog Jones to come watch the match. _GWENOG BLOODY JONES!”_

“Blimey!” Ron shouted, walking over to them. “Gwenog Jones? THE Gwenog Jones?” 

“Yes!” Ginny shouted back, and then turned back to her boyfriend. “Harry, Gwenog JONES is going to be watching me play today. Slughorn told her I was a brilliant chaser and that I want to play professional and _insisted_ upon her coming, because apparently she’s looking for new recruits and—oh my god,” she interrupted herself, clutching her chest. “I can’t breathe.”

“In and out, Gin,” he told her, pulling her back in for another hug. “That’s brilliant! You’re going to play fantastic, you always do. You’ve been the star of the team ever since you joined.” 

“And you guys haven’t lost a match this season?” Ron asked.

Hermione was the one to answer, since Ginny seemed lost in thought, nervously biting her lip as Harry soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. “Nope. Ginny has led the team to victory each time. Gryffindor has won each game by a landslide. She’s incredible.” 

“Better captain than me?” Harry asked, looking down at her.

“Shut up, prat,” she said, releasing him from her grasp. Harry laughed as she then added, “of course I am.”

“You’ve been following the Harpies since you were a kid,” said Ron, shaking his head. “This is mental. You better not fuck this up.” 

“ _Ron_ ,” groaned Hermione, lightly slapping his shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, Ginny. You’re going to be amazing! Just take a few deep breaths, don’t think about it, don’t look for her in the crowd. Just play like you normally would.” 

Ginny breathed in, nodding. “Right, you’re right. Like she’s not even here.”

“You’ve never botched up a game of Quidditch in your life, Gin,” Harry encouraged her. “You should probably go back in there, though,” he said, nudging his head towards the locker rooms. “Give them a winning speech and play a winning game. We’ll be right there in the audience with your parents. George, Percy and Bill are here too.” 

“Bloody hell,” she mumbled. “Okay. I can do this.” 

Hermione reached over to Ginny to hug her. “Good luck!” 

Ron gave her a brief hug as well, while sincerely saying, “Kick some Slytherin arse out there, Gin.”

“Will do,” she promised him, smiling.

Hermione and Ron started walking without Harry so he could have a moment alone with her. “Remember,” he whispered, pulling her close to him, putting a hand on her face. “You’re unstoppable,” he said, and then kissed her, one hand still on her face, the other in her hair. It didn’t last for as long as he wished, but she had to go. “Look for me in the crowd,” he smiled as they parted. 

“I will,” Ginny said, her cheeks a little flushed. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too,” he grinned. “Now, as Ron put it; go kick some arse,” he added, as he let go of her completely to take his spot in the stands. 

Ginny did not disappoint. The game ended 300 to 80, winning Gryffindor the cup. Ginny scored more than half of Gryffindor’s goals and flied marvelously. When the game was over, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys ran down to the pitch to join in the celebrations and congratulations, hugging Ginny and praising her. When they walked back to the castle, Slughorn was waiting with Gwenog Jones at the doorway. Slughorn insisted upon Harry staying for their conversation, but Harry knew Ginny needed to have this conversation without him. They waited for her outside the Gryffindor common room for what felt like ages. 

Eventually, Ginny came running, breathlessly, her cheeks red and that blazing look. Harry knew immediately. As soon as she reached him, he whispered, “You got offered a position, didn’t you?” 

Ginny’s eyes widened. “How the _hell_ did you know? Were you under the cloak?” 

“Your face gave it away,” he whispered softly, smiling. She beamed back at him before she turned to the family. 

“Gwenog bloody Jones—“ 

“Ginevra,” Molly interrupted. “Language.”

“Yeah sorry blah blah,” Ginny mumbled. “Gwenog Jones offered me a position as STARTING CHASER FOR THE HOLLYHEAD HARPIES STARTING THIS SEPTEMBER!” 

“HOLY SHIT!” shouted George and Ron, running over to Ginny and clobbering her with hugs. 

“Blimey,” muttered Percy. 

“Congratulations, Ginny!” Hermione shouted excitedly, pummeling Ginny with a hug. 

“Charlie is going to cry of pride,” laughed Bill, going over to Ginny as well.

“Merlin’s Beard,” said Arthur in awe. “Our daughter, a professional Quidditch player.”

“Wait just one moment,” interrupted Molly. “Did you already accept?”

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, putting her arm around Bill. “Of course I did, Mum. No offense, I love you, but this is a decision I could make on my own,” she paused, and then her face softened, and she walked over to Molly. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

Molly wrapped her arms around her daughter. “No, I’m so, so proud of you.”

“Alright, enough of this,” George said, as Arthur hugged Ginny next. “Say goodbye, Mum and Dad. All Weasley kids plus the other two, off to the Common Room! The captain’s got a lot to celebrate, and parental supervision isn’t needed!” 

Hours later, when it was almost time for Harry, Ron, and the other Weasleys to leave, Harry and Ginny took a quick trip down memory lane and went to some of their favorite spots from when they were dating in school. The stars were out and they sat by the lake under the tree there at the end of their detour. “You know, with your Quidditch career and my auror career, we’re both going to be travelling a lot,” said Harry.

“So?” Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at him. “I don’t care. Do you?”

Harry shook his head, running his hand through his messy hair. “No, no, that’s not it,” he mumbled. “I’m so proud of you, Gin. And I’m so happy for you. Just, there’s something I’ve been thinking about…” 

Ginny repositioned herself to look at him better. “Should I be nervous?” she asked skeptically. 

Harry chuckled, leaning in and kissing her briefly. “No, no, just me,” he grinned. He took another breath, taking Ginny’s hand. “Just, well, we’ve spent long enough apart, I think, and we’ll both be travelling a lot, and we won’t have as much time as either of us would want to see each other. And so I was brainstorming ways to fix that.” 

“Oh?” said Ginny curiously. “I’m interested.” 

Harry laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Spit it out, git,” she smiled at him. “I want to hear your creative solutions.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but couldn’t help smiling. “Well, it just seemed to me the most logical way to solve this problem would be if every time we were home we’d be able to see each other right away, whenever we wanted…Your mum is probably going to kill me for this,” he said, chuckling. “But what if when you’re done with school, well, really more at the end of the summer after you’ve turned 18, you moved in with me? Not to Grimmauld place, obviously. We’d get our own flat—I mean, if you’d like that.”

Ginny just looked at him for a bit, her eyes filled with wonderment. “Not married and living alone with a bloke? Oh, she’s going to kill _both_ of us,” she mused, with a mischievous grin. “Let’s do it.”


	6. Like Pretty Lights

“What are you two chatting away about?” Ginny asked as she entered the living room, as Hermione and Harry quickly paused their conversation.

“That,” Hermione said, standing up. “Is none of your business, young lady,” she said, winking at Harry, and then walking towards the kitchen. 

“I’m not a  _young lady_ ,” Ginny scoffed. “I just turned twenty! Merlin, you remind me of my mum sometimes.”

“I’m going to pretend you never said that,” Hermione mumbled, as she went into the kitchen to find her boyfriend. “We’ll talk later, Harry!”

Ginny sat down next to Harry, giving him a quick kiss. “You know, sometimes the three of you act like a secret society that I’m not allowed to be a part of.”

“We do have a strict No-Ginny rule,” he teased, putting an arm around her.

She leaned into him, laughing. “I’m serious! Don’t you get tired of being the third wheel? Let me in on some stuff, yeah?”

“Ginny,” Harry chuckled her name. “I’ve been used to being the third wheel for, what, ten years now? I’ve learned to deal with it without your help.”

“You’re the worst,” she sighed. “All three of you. Maybe Neville, Luna and I will form our own society! Like the good old days  _without you._ ”

“You do that, love,” Harry murmured, ruffling her hair. “I think it’d be good for you.” 

Ginny removed herself from him. “Shut up, you prat,” she huffed, running her fingers through her hair to fix it since Harry messed it up.  Harry laughed, grabbing her chin and giving her a tender kiss. She smiled in spite of herself when they pulled apart. “Let’s go home, Harry.”

“Don’t you have practice soon?”

She glanced at her watch. “In an hour. I don’t understand  _why,_ for Merlin’s sake we’re not supposed to have practice today but you know how Gwenog can be. And I could use some…motivation from my boyfriend, if you get what I mean. A pre-practice warm up, if you will,” she smirked.

Harry groaned, knowing he had to turn down an enticing offer to stick to his plan. “I’d love to, Gin, but I actually have to head into the office in about ten minutes,” he lied.

Ginny frowned, her brown eyes practically smoldering Harry. “What for?”

“Crisis at the office, apparently. I’ll see when I get there,” he said, picking up a forged note by Hermione from the coffee table, feeling just a tad bit guilty.

She had an impish grin on, sliding her hand up Harry’s thigh. “You know, ten minutes is  _plenty_  of time, really. We could get a  _lot_  done in ten minutes, I think.” 

Harry swallowed. “Gin…” he didn’t know how to say no outright, and knew if he agreed, he would not have the willpower to leave. 

As if reading his mind, she sighed in disappointment, breaking Harry’s heart just a bit. “Alright, well…how about a quick heated snog in my old room before you have to go over to work?”

Harry grinned widely, grabbing Ginny’s hand and standing up. “Brilliant idea,” he noted, dragging her up the stairs as she giggled. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione’s voice broke them apart from the other side of the door. “Harry, don’t you have to  _leave_?”

“I’m busy, Hermione!” he called, Ginny laughing as she reconnected her lips to his. 

“Don’t make me get Ron,” Hermione threatened, as Ginny moved her lips to Harry’s neck, which she knew drove him mad. “He says you need to go,  _five minutes ago_.” 

Harry groaned, knowing what he had to do, but it was always a difficult task leaving the warmth of Ginny, who reluctantly stopped kissing Harry’s neck to get a look at him. “Alright, one moment,” he said loud enough for Hermione to hear. He then looked at Ginny, whose cheeks were flushed. The freckles on her face almost mesmerized Harry, and her eyes looked darker than usual. She was biting her lip, and Harry couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. “You’re bloody perfect,” he whispered, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Ginny grinned. “I’ve been told.”

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning in and kissing her one more time. “I’ve got to go before I can’t leave.”

“So don’t leave,” she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’d like to keep my job,” Harry remarked, removing himself from her reluctantly and re-buttoning his shirt, which he all-too-willingly let Ginny unbutton in the first place.

She sighed dramatically as he got up from the bed. “You’re Harry Potter! You can’t get fired! You have lifelong immunity!” 

Harry shook his head, snorting. “I’ll see you later,” he said, striding towards the door.

“I’m  _throwing_  myself at you and you’re just walking away? I hate you,” Ginny stated. 

“I love you too,” he replied, laughing, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

“That’s not what I said, Potter!” he heard her shout as he walked towards Hermione, who was waiting with her arms crossed down the hall.

“I know, I know, Hermione,” Harry stopped her before she could start. “But she’s a Siren, that woman. I can’t be held accountable for most of my actions.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed, pushing him as they walked down the stairs. “That is oddly sweet, Harry. Now, let’s go. The girls and George are waiting at the pitch and Ron is getting impatient.”

Around forty minutes later, Harry was standing in his old Gryffindor Quidditch uniform as Ginny came out in her Harpies robes, seemingly confused as to what Harry was doing there, alone on the pitch.

“Harry? What the hell are you doing here? And where is everyone else? And what—“ 

That’s when she noticed the flowers covering the field, and the look of nervousness on Harry’s face she knew all too well.

“Harry…” she said, slowly, walking towards him. “What’s going on?”

Harry smiled at her, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail.

Ginny looked him up and down, and then laughed sweetly. “And why the hell are you wearing your old Quidditch uniform?”

“Well,” Harry started, grabbing her hand. “One reason I fancied you back in school was because you were one hell of a Quidditch player, and we spent that summer before my sixth year always playing Quidditch together, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” she replied softly.

“And the moment I knew I had feelings for you was after a Quidditch practice, when I saw you kissing Dean,” he said, shuddering at the image. “And I fell in love with you during practices where you’d make jokes, being the life and soul of the team. You are the life and soul of everything.”

Ginny smiled, her eyes filled with bewilderment. “Harry—“ 

“And our first kiss,” he continued, squeezing her hand. “Was after you won us the Cup. One of the best moments of my life.” 

She smiled broadly. “Mine too.”

They smiled at each other goofily, and Harry couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her for a few moments. She pulled back and looked at Harry questioningly. “Would you tell me why you’re here and where my team is now?” 

“Up there,” Harry whispered, nudging his head upwards.

Ginny looked, where she saw Hermione, Ron, George, and the entire Harpies team in the air on brooms. Harry gave them the thumbs up, and suddenly they all were doing something that Ginny couldn’t quite make out. Then, there was a massive explosion, and she knew: Weasley fireworks. 

There was a loud noise, as colorful and bright sparks flew up, collided together, and created the message in the sky for Ginny, along with a picture of the outlines of Ginny and Harry, with the firework version of Harry down on one knee.

Ginny just stared, tears forming in her eyes against her will, awestruck.

“Ginny,” Harry whispered. “Will you marry me?”

She was still looking up at the pretty lights in the beautiful sky, and then she turned to the real Harry, to see him down on one knee in the flowers, with a ring in his hand.

“Am I dreaming?” Ginny asked impulsively. 

Harry smiled at her gently, laughing nervously. “Nope. You’re awake.”

Ginny laughed, staring back up at the question in the sky, then back down at Harry, unable to form words just yet.

Harry looked at her and whispered, “Don’t leave me hanging here, Gin.”

It meant to come out as a joke, but the worry in Harry’s voice snapped Ginny out of her trance. “Of bloody course I’ll marry you, you handsome git,” she exclaimed, and then tackled him down to the ground, kissing him as fiercely as she could. 

Everyone in the air started cheering, and Harry blissfully kissed Ginny, the warmth of her spreading throughout him, until he realized—

“Ginny, the ring!” he said, laughing. It had only fallen right beside him, thankfully, so he picked it up, wiped it on his shirt, and slipped it onto Ginny’s ring finger. 

“I—“ he started, but Ginny cut him off with another breathtaking kiss, pushing him further into the flowers and onto the grass, practically straddling him. 

“Oi, you’re in public!” George said suddenly, and they broke apart. Ginny lifted herself off of Harry to hug her brother. 

The entire team, Harry, Ginny, George, Ron and Hermione all went to the Three Broomsticks for a couple of round of drinks to celebrate. Angelina, Percy and Audrey all joined them shortly after George sent them over an owl that Ginny said yes. Neville and Luna came around as well. Closer towards the end of the night, Bill and Fleur (who was pregnant) showed up too, only late due to trying to get Victorie to bed over at the Burrow first. After Fleur had kissed Harry’s cheek in congratulations, and he sighted Ginny’s cheeks flush, he leaned over and whispered to her, “Do I’ve got some phlegm on my face, Gin?” which caused Ginny to shove Harry off of his barstool, laughing.

Much later, when everyone had retired to their own homes except for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry bought one more round of drinks for the lot of them.

“You didn’t have to pay for us, mate,” Ron insisted, clapping Harry on the back. ”It’s your night!” 

“Don’t be thick,” Harry said. “Just take the damn drink, and you can pay me back by being the best man at my wedding, yeah?”

Ron’s cheeks had flushed pink, clearly taken by surprise, his mouth hanging open but no words coming out. 

Ginny took Ron’s moment of silent shock to speak herself. “And obviously Hermione, you’ll be my maid of honor, won’t you?”

Hermione put her hands over her mouth, tears quickly forming and leaking out of her eyes.

“Why the hell are you two acting like we’re taking the mickey? Who else would we have chosen?” said Harry, grinning broadly.

Hermione jumped out of her seat to reach Ginny, hugging her and crying on her shoulder. “Of course I will be!”

Ron seemed to finally snap out of his state, punching Harry’s shoulder. “True, who else  _would_  you have chosen?”

“Kreacher came in close second.”

Ron reached over and hugged Harry. “Of course I’ll be your best man,” he said, and then changed his tone a little bit as he let go. “Just remember if you hurt my little sister, I’ll kill you.”

Ginny and Hermione broke apart, laughing at Ron’s empty threat. Even Harry and Ron joined in laughing, too.

“That won’t be a problem, mate,” Harry promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))
> 
> this is NOT the last one shot I'm going to post, but it's the last one I've had ready and completed. i'm still going to write a few more and i've already started the next one, but I won't be updating nearly as fast. thanks for reading !!! :)


	7. Lost Their Minds

“You know, muggles say it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,” Harry chuckled softly.

“Then close your eyes,” ordered Ginny, as she reached up and crushed her mouth against his. Harry obliged, putting both of his hands firmly around Ginny’s waist, deepening the kiss as Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. 

As she moved her own hands up to and through Harry’s hair, he laughed and removed his lips from hers for just one moment. “It’s got enough trouble staying neat without you mucking it up. Don’t you want me to look nice down the aisle?” 

Ginny pressed her lips against Harry’s, and instead started messing up his hair vigorously with her hands as she kissed him. They both laughed against each other, and Ginny breathed against his mouth, “Sexier this way,” before eagerly continuing the kiss. 

A few minutes must have passed before Ron came barging in, “Harry, don’t freak out but Hermione says she can’t find— Oh _Merlin. Would you stop groping my sister for just a moment, maybe?”_

Harry broke his mouth away from Ginny and quickly removed his hand from her chest, feeling the heat rising up his neck, but Ginny found the whole thing utterly hilarious, laughing in a very carefree manner, throwing her head back.

“You two disgust me,” Ron snorted, and then called down the hallway, “Found her, Hermione!”

A moment later, heels were furiously clicking down the hall. “Thank goodness, where is—“

Hermione met Ron by the doorframe, and paused to see Harry and Ginny sitting on Ron’s old bed, both slightly disheveled with guilty smirks on their faces. 

“Oh _please_ ,” she sighed, crossing her arms. Ron laughed appreciatively at Hermione’s disdain. “You couldn’t wait another twenty minutes? Oh, and look at the state of the two of you!” She marched over to them, grabbing Harry by the arm up off the bed and away from Ginny. “Harry, you’ve got lipstick all over your face, and where your hair was slightly cooperative before it is completely out of control now.”

“Blame her,” Harry mumbled, grinning in Ginny’s direction.

“Guilty as charged,” Ginny said proudly, winking at him.

“You’d think the pair of you were still sixteen,” muttered Hermione, rolling her eyes. “Ginny, your lipstick is smeared as well. We’ve got to go fix that. Harry, hold still for one moment,” she ordered, taking her wand from behind her ear. She flicked it and Harry’s face was now clean of Ginny’s lipstick markings. “Go to a mirror and do something about your hair, would you?”

“I’ll try but can’t promise I’ll succeed,” Harry told her, still staring at Ginny. _Blimey, she’s beautiful_ , he thought, looking at her. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, and her hair was half up, half down, and in beautiful red curls. Her eyes were twinkling as she stared back at him, unable to suppress a giddy smile. 

“Haven’t you lot heard it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding?” Hermione huffed, putting her wand back behind her ear. She grabbed Ginny’s wrist to pull her off the bed as well, shaking her head. “I let you out of my sight for one moment and you run off. I almost had a heart attack.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, snorting. “Hermione, you’re my maid of honor, not my mother.”

“Yeah,” Harry chimed in. “Can’t a bloke snog his bride on their wedding day?” 

“Yes, yes, _after_ the ceremony, not before! Do I need Ron to stand guard?”

“Like that would stop us?” Ginny laughed, wriggling out of Hermione’s grasp. “Untwist your knickers, would you? I’ll come along in a moment.” 

Hermione groaned, putting her hands on her hips. Ginny ignored her and walked over to Harry, grabbing his face and placing a quick kiss upon his lips. “Don’t trip on your robes, alright?”

“I’ll try not to,” he told her, smirking. “Don’t let Hermione kill you, please. I’d like my future wife to be in one piece.”

“I’ll be a good girl, promise,” she said as Harry kissed her cheek. “See you soon.”

Harry watched her walk past Hermione, murmuring, “Alright we’re leaving now you can relax.” Ron chuckled and Ginny placed a kiss upon his cheek before looking back to wink at Harry again. 

Hermione sighed. “See you later, Harry. Ron, keep an eye out, will you? I’ll be back in fifteen minutes when it’s time to line us all up,” she said as she walked over to him. He agreed, knowing if he even tried to fight it Hermione would burst at him.

She swept through the doorway and marched after Ginny, and Ron plopped himself down on the bed as Harry looked in a mirror he conjured up, trying and failing to fix his hair. “You do know this is _my bed_. You didn’t have to taint it.” 

“We didn’t _taint_ it, git. You and Hermione have done that to your bed yourselves, yeah? And you don’t live here anymore.”

“All the same,” Ron said, leaning back against the pillows. “How you feeling, mate?”

“Brilliant,” said Harry, violently pressing down the hair standing up on the back of his head.

Ron laughed at Harry’s attempt. “You’re not nervous?”

“Not at all, actually,” said Harry, grinning, walking over to join Ron. “I’m just excited.” 

A moment or two of silence passed before Ron spoke again. “You know what this means, don’t you? We’re going to be brothers.”

“Not like we haven’t been all this time,” said Harry casually. 

Ron’s cheeks flushed. “True, but now its going to be official. Mum’s already added you to the clock, you know.”

Harry smiled. “Let’s drink to that, mate.” 

Ron summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. They sat and drank for the next ten minutes until Hermione came barging in, looking frantic. “It’s time, boys! Let’s—have you two been _drinking_? You know what—“ she marched over to Ron, grabbed his wand and vanished the firewhiskey. She tossed his wand back at his chest, Ron grunting over dramatically in pain and rolling his eyes, mumbling to Harry under his breath, _“Women.”_

“Excuse me?” Hermione said, exasperated, grabbing his and Harry’s hands and dragging them out towards the hallway of the Burrow. 

“I said you look brilliant, Mione,” Ron covered up. “You know, blue really is your color, I reckon.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but smiled all the same. “You can flatter me later, we’ve got a wedding to attend to,” she remarked, as they head outside the house to the large tent for the ceremony. 

Mrs. Weasley walked with Harry down the aisle first. She kissed both of his cheeks when they got to the end. Next came Hermione and Ron, linked arm in arm, Ron looking at Hermione lovingly. Hermione stood off to the side opposite Harry and Ron stood behind Harry, clapping his back.

Next, Andromeda walked down the aisle with Victoire on one side, Teddy on the other (whose hair was an electric blue like Hermione’s dress today) holding a velvet pouch that contained the rings. Victoire was mindlessly throwing the petals, her hair like her mother’s flowing behind her gracefully even for a toddler. Teddy ran up to Harry proudly to hand him the pouch. “Thanks mate,” Harry whispered to him, ruffling Teddy’s hair. 

And then finally, Ginny (whose makeup was now fixed and as beautiful as ever) came striding down the aisle gracefully with Mr. Weasley by her side, arms linked as well. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, both of them unable to stop. They reached the alter and Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny on the cheek before she stepped up on the platform to face Harry.

“Haven’t seen you in ages,” she whispered, winking. Harry snorted, and Hermione sighed behind Ginny, exasperated.

The ministry official recited his speech, but neither Harry nor Ginny were really listening. The both of them were just looking at each other with giddy grins on their faces that they couldn’t wipe off for the life of them. They tuned in for their cues to say, “I do,” both of them declaring it enthusiastically. The ceremony ended, and Harry and Ginny kissed, and George, Charlie and Bill were whistling, and Ron was smirking despite himself, and Hermione had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Mrs. Weasley was full out sobbing on Mr. Weasley’s shoulder, overcome with joy. Mr. Weasley’s eyes were watery and glistening as well, and Percy was clapping. A few moments later, a faint, “ _Ewww,”_ was emitted from Teddy’s mouth, which is what finally broke apart the newly weds’ kiss apart, the pair of them laughing and looking at each other with stars in their eyes.

The reception was lovely, although they both could have done without Hermione’s incessant directing and ordering them around. They snuck off for one moment to take a shot of firewhiskey together, and around five minutes later Hermione found them, again, kissing passionately a little ways outside of the tent towards the Weasley’s yard. However, unlike before the ceremony, this time they just told her to bugger off and that they’d be back in five minutes (they were back in six).

Hermione made a pretty long maid of honor speech, highlighting on her friendships with both Ginny and Harry and how exciting it was for her to watch Ginny finally be herself around Harry and then for him to finally take notice. “For the record, I gave her the advice, so I take all the credit,” she said in a very matter-of-fact voice, and everyone laughed. She ended with tears in her eyes. Harry was grinning ear to ear, as was Ginny, though she was in tears as well.

Ron got up to make his toast. He cleared his throat and started. “Lovely speech, Hermione. Wasn’t that lovely?” he asked the crowed, and they all cheered, while Hermione’s cheeks turned pink. “I’d like to start off by doing something I’ve never done in my entire life: recite a poem.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in utter disbelief. George, who was sitting next to Ron, was covering his mouth to conceal his laughter, but Harry felt as if George somehow knew where this was going. Angelina was shaking her head next to him. Hermione seemed just as confused as Harry and Ginny were. 

Ron cleared his throat in an obnoxious fashion once more before he spoke again. “An original love poem, by my dear sister, Ginevra Weasley.”

“Oh no,” she whispered.

“What?” Harry muttered. 

“His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard,” Ron said, and then let out a giggle. “I wish he was mine—“

“—He’s really divine!” chimed in George.

“The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!” Ron and George finished together.

Ginny’s face had turned scarlet, and she hid her face in Harry’s chest. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, recalling the first time he had heard that very same poem in second year. 

“Ginny—oh stop, hiding! Ginny wrote that poem in her first year at Hogwarts for Harry on Valentine’s Day. I thought after that fiasco, Harry would never change his mind and fancy my poor little sister. Although looking back, I guess it _was_ quite a romantic poem, ay Harry?” 

Everyone laughed, including Harry, who was shaking his head, as Ginny removed her face from Harry’s chest and placed it in her hands instead.

“Amazingly enough, the poem’s effect did start to work on Harry, around four years later. Although I can’t say I was, er, _too_ pleased about it at the time, in my much wiser and mature age I have come to realize that, well, there’s no one else I’d rather have my sister and best friend be with other than each other. Although it sounds ridiculous to say because you’ve always unofficially been a Weasley, welcome to the family, Harry,” he said, raising his glass. Everyone followed suit, as Ron concluded, “To Harry and Ginny!” 

“I cannot _believe_ you did that, Ron!” shouted Ginny, smacking him the moment he sat down.

He snorted. “Just shut up and hug your big brother,” he said, shoving her under his arm.

“I thought it was brilliant,” said Harry, reaching over to pat Ron on the back.

“I hate the both of you,” mumbled Ginny as Ron let go of her, and Harry laughed, putting his arm around her, kissing her cheek. 

“It was George’s idea,” Ron shrugged, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth.

“Way to throw me under the bus little bro,” George mutters. 

“Well I hate the whole lot of you, then,” sighed Ginny, leaning into Harry anyway, despite her declaration.

Harry laughed. “Hate you too, love.” 

“A fantastic way to start off a marriage, I say,” said George, grinning. Angelina elbowed him in the ribs. 

The rest of the night flew by in a wonderful daze. Harry and Ginny, upon taking the first bite of their wedding cake, somehow started a food fight amongst themselves. Mrs. Weasley almost had a heart attack at all the chocolate on Ginny’s white gown, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at it and it was clean almost instantly; although, she waited until both her and Harry were both completely done eating cake (they both ended up having about three pieces each) because they both kept smearing frosting all over each other whenever they thought the other person was not looking. Finally, when it was all over very late at night, and they bid their adieus, Harry picked Ginny up and carried her as they walked out of the Burrow and apparated back to their flat.

They stayed up pretty late, and the power of exhaustion and intoxication led them to oversleep comfortably in each other’s arms until late in the afternoon. They were to spend one day at home before leaving for the honeymoon, and they were _supposed_ to spend it packing, but both of them left it to the last minute. 

Harry woke up first, around 2pm the next day. He put on his glasses and nudged Ginny, lazily kissing her cheek in attempt to wake her up as well. 

She groaned, burying her face into his shoulder. 

“Morning, Mrs. Potter,” he whispered hoarsely, kissing her head, wrapping his arms around her.

She hummed against his chest in contentment, snuggling herself closer to him.

“Well, more like afternoon, really. It’s pretty late in the day. We should probably get up and start packing for tomorrow.”

“Shh,” she said, barely audible, continuing to nuzzle her face into his bare skin, tangling her legs with his. Harry chuckled heartily.

“Don’t shush me,” he said to her, stroking her back gently, moving his other hand through her hair.

“I can shush you all I want,” she mumbled sleepily. “I’m your wife.”

“Ginny—“ 

“No,” she groaned. Harry raised an eyebrow. She continued, “you can only address me as Mrs. Potter from now on…part of our marriage contract or whatever.” 

Harry grinned broadly, and he could swear he felt her lips forming into a grin against his chest as well as he said, “I must’ve lost my mind, to marry you.” He continued to lace his fingers through her hair and she sighed sweetly as she listened to his heartbeat. 

Eventually, much later, Ginny spoke up again, finally removing her face from Harry’s person to look him in the eyes. “You know, maybe we _should_ be functioning members of society while the sun is still out. Packing really isn’t the problem, we’re wizards, you know.”

But if he were honest with himself, all he wanted to do was stay in bed with Ginny today. And he looked at her while the sun from the window adjacent to their bed bounced off her fiery-red hair, making her silhouette glow, her freckles dancing like spots in his vision. And he had made up his mind, because he knew that they’d have several more—maybe infinite—sunlit days to spend out there being “functioning members of society,” as she had put it.

He smiled at her, feeling a familiar swooping sensation in his stomach as she smiled back. “I think we can take the rest of the day to be dysfunctional together here, if that’s alright with you, Mrs. Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I've gotta give credit to tumblr user snapslikethis for this post: http://snapslikethis.tumblr.com/post/106794868611/if-you-think-ron-didnt-recite-or-reference  
> i've always wanted to bring the poem back into a fic somehow and that post gave me the idea to do it this way-- so have to give the credit!!!
> 
> 2\. this is just for fun but this is the wedding dress i imagined Ginny wearing :) http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_oleg-cassini-organza-3-4-sleeved-wedding-dress-cwg731_all-wedding-dresses
> 
> i hope you guys liked this one shot and i've started writing the next one! kudos/bookmark/comment/share it'd mean so much to me! thank you!


	8. Nothing Figured Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this one to be this long but it just took on a life of its own. I hope you guys like it!!! Please share, bookmark, kudos, comment, etc.

“You sure you’re alright, Ginny?” Harry asked quietly, grabbing his wife’s hand.

Ginny squeezed his hand back but didn’t look directly at him. “Er, yeah, just still a little shaken from throwing up at practice this morning, is all. I’ll be fine.”

Harry sighed, but brought his lips to the back of her hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.”

Ginny forced a smile. “Thanks.”

Harry, unsure of what else to say, just put an arm around her, kissing her head. To his pleasant surprise, she laid her head against him, falling into his embrace. Harry stroked her hair contently. “Why don’t we get up and socialize a bit, yeah?” 

Ginny complied by standing up, but letting go of Harry’s hand. She went over to Bill and stood next to him at the stairwell, hugging him shortly. Harry could tell something in her face was off, but felt as if it wouldn’t be too wise to keep questioning her. 

Hermione came up next to Harry, kissing his cheek. He turned to her to see her grinning so broadly, it was striking. He could not help but smile back, in spite of his worries over Ginny. “Well, someone seems happy,” noted Harry. 

“Of course I’m happy,” said Hermione. “It’s my engagement dinner. You and Ginny couldn’t stop smiling at yours either.”

“I was being  _sarcastic_ , Hermione,” he said, laughing. “I’m glad to see you so happy. Especially after that big row you two had last week.” 

“Well,” she sighed. “Doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”

“I s’pose not, but for those few days the two of you were being stupid I was getting flashbacks to third and sixth year, and to three summers ago. The two of you have put your poor best friend through too much to handle, honestly.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Speaking of Ginny—“ 

“I wasn’t speaking of her, but—“ 

“Is she alright? She seems cross about something.”

“No idea,” Harry told her honestly. “She was sick this morning at practice. I think it just put her in a bad mood. You lot know how happy she is that you and Ron are finally engaged, right?”

“Of course,” Hermione said quickly, but she was staring at Ginny questioningly.

“You know how she gets sometimes,” said Harry casually, though he was still a bit concerned. “She’s not nearly as bad as I am when  _I_  get like that, but still. Don’t worry too much.”

“I always do.” 

“Take a holiday, then,” said Harry, as Hermione put an arm around him, steering them towards Ginny, who was now sitting on the floor talking animatedly with Dominique, Fleur and Bill’s second daughter. She looked up at Harry and smiled wearily, and then continued to listen to whatever Dominique was babbling about. 

Hermione cleared her throat, letting go of Harry. “Ginny, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?”

Ginny didn’t even look up. “Is it urgent?” 

“Well, er, not exactly, but—“

“Can it wait?” she asked, in a strained voice. Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at Hermione. 

Hermione exhaled quite dramatically. “I suppose.” She rolled her eyes, glanced at Harry and nudged her head, indicating him to follow her.

Hermione walked aggressively towards the kitchen, Harry following her. “What did you want to speak to her about?” asked Harry. 

“I wanted to ask her to be my maid of honor, obviously,” said Hermione, sighing. “I was going to do it later, but I thought maybe asking her now would cheer her up from whatever foul mood she’s in.” 

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” he apologized on her behalf. “Once she gets a few drinks in her maybe she’ll lighten up.”

“Did you guys have a row?” 

“What? No, of course not.  Why do you ask?”

“That’s usually what causes her to get like this,” she commented. “I wonder—“

But Harry never found out what she wondered, because she suddenly cut herself off to shriek as Ron’s arms encircled her waist, as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around. 

He dropped her and then kissed her enthusiastically. “Hello, my love!”

“Hello,” she laughed heartily, adjusting his collar. “Someone’s had a bit to drink.”

“Yeah, so?” he scoffed. “It’s a celebration! Our engagement, mind you! Come on, join me in the back. You too, Harry, of course! You look stressed, mate.”

“Not at all,” Harry said. “Drinks sound great, let’s go.”

Ron released one arm from Hermione, but kept the other around her waist, leading her to the yard with him and Harry. “Where’s the wife?” he asked. 

“With Bill by the stairs,” he informed him. “In a bit of a mood, though.”

He snorted. “Go outside, then. I’ll go drag her over.” He kissed Hermione’s temple before heading off.

Harry and Hermione joined George and a very pregnant Angelina in the yard, who were both interrogating Percy about his new girlfriend that he refused to bring around. 

“Embarrassed for her to meet us, Perce?”

“No,” he said, looking away. “I just—“

“I mean, it’d make sense, since  _you’re_  the only embarrassment to the family, at least, the biggest one—she’d come and realize she’s picked the worst one!” 

“George!” groaned Angelina, lightly shoving him. “He’s just joking around, Percy.” 

“I only speak the truth,” said George. “I mean, Hermione knew what she was getting herself into since the beginning, but at least she was brave enough to bring her parents round to meet our lot!”

“Oh, be quiet, George,” said Hermione, though she looked as if she was suppressing a grin. “You know perfectly well that my parents approve of Ron and love him and all of you. And even if they didn’t, why would that stop me?”

“Spoken like a true Gryffindor and Weasley,” said George. Harry laughed as he continued on. “I’m glad you’re joining the family, Hermione. Maybe you could teach Perce here a thing or two what it’s like to be both of those.”

“Bugger off,” said Percy, who though seemed thoroughly annoyed, was much more light-hearted and less uptight these days since he started dating his new girl, Audrey, Harry had noticed. “I just am trying to take it slow.”

“So you won’t be married for another decade then? The clock is ticking, brother,” said George. Angelina smacked the back of his head. “Oi! You’re supposed to love me, you know. Not smack me every five seconds!” 

“You deserve it,” said Angelina, as Ron walked out with a frustrated looking Ginny. “Quit being a prat to your brother.”

“Oi, no fighting at my engagement celebration, twits! I think we could all use a good round of firewhiskey, yeah?” Ron pointed his wand and silently summoned the firewhiskey and six glasses. He flicked his wand and all 6 cups filled up. “Sorry, Ange, but considering you’re pregnant I gotta leave you out of this one.”

Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, even Percy picked up a glass. “To Ron and Hermione! It was about damn time!” said George, grinning broadly. “Cheers, mates.” 

Harry downed a gulp, taking in the soothing feel of the firewhiskey. He looked next to him, at his wife, feeling the urge to smile at her, and noticed she hadn’t picked up her glass, but was just playing with it in her hands.

It was unlike Ginny to turn down a drink, even when she felt under the weather. He was about to say something when Ron spoke first. “Drink up, Gin!”

“I’m still feeling a bit off from this morning. I don’t want to take any chances, alright?” she said, rather coolly. She let go of the glass. “I’m going to go, er, see if Mum needs help.” 

She didn’t even look at Harry as she turned and walked quickly back into the house.

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione. “I’ll—“

“No, Harry, stay,” Ron said abruptly. “I got it.”

He jogged into the house to follow his sister. Harry turned to Hermione, who had a very Hermione-ish look on her face. He walked a few steps closer to her. “What?” he whispered. 

“I think…” she stopped, biting her lip, glancing at the closed back entrance to the Burrow that Ron had just disappeared behind. “What would you say if I suggested eavesdropping?”

“Shouldn’t that be against some marriage oath I took about trust or whatever?” 

“Not really, but if it was, would that stop you?”

“No, let’s go,” Harry grinned at her, and the two of them left the yard and went back into the house as well.

Ron and Ginny weren’t in the kitchen, but they could hear the sound of Ron’s voice coming from the living room. They followed it quietly and could start to comprehend Ron midsentence, who sounded angry. 

“—I mean, I just don’t get you!”

“Ron, please—“

“I’ve never seen you turn down a drink.”

“Can we just—“

“It’s my  _engagement_  you’re not supposed to be marching around all sulky and angry. I don’t know if there’s something going on between you and Harry—“ 

“Of course there isn’t—“

“—But it’d mean a lot to Hermione and me if you at least  _acted_  like you were happy to be here celebrating with us.” 

“I am, you git!” she answered, offended.

“Then what’s the issue?” he responded, angrily. “Come on! Just drink with us and you’ll—“

“I  _can’t_  drink, Ron, because I think I might be  _pregnant_ , alright?”

Silence. Then Ron uttered quietly, “What?”

Harry couldn’t stop himself. He brought himself into view. “WHAT?”

Hermione slapped Harry’s arm and then brought herself into view as well. 

“Were you two  _eavesdropping?_  Merlin, nothing is ever a secret round here with you three, is it?” she said, folding her arms. Ron was still staring at her, baffled. 

“H-how…how did this happen?” Ron croaked.

“Ron,” she sighed, exasperated. “Harry and I have been together for six bloody years in total and married for over a year now; even  _you’re_  not delusional enough to think we don’t shag.  _That’s_  how it happened, tosser." 

“Ginny,” Harry spoke hoarsely. “Can we, er, talk in private?” 

“I don’t know,  _can we?”_  she shot, staring at Ron and Hermione.

“Um, yeah of course, we’ll just—go, yeah, we’ll go,” stammered Hermione, who, despite herself, was beaming at them. She grabbed Ron, whose face was red and still staring at the married couple in disbelief, and dragged him away from the living room. 

Not sure where to start, Harry thought maybe they should get a bit more privacy, in case  _they_  decided to eavesdrop this time. “Let’s go to your room,” he told her calmly, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly, despite his own state of shock. 

She nodded, and they ascended the stairs together. When they got there, Ginny entered first, Harry behind her, quickly closing the door as soon as they were both in there. He cast a muffliato spell so if anyone tried to eavesdrop it’d be futile.

Harry turned to her, and realized she looked on the verge of tears.

“Ginny—I—what’s wrong?” 

“What’s  _wrong_?” she nearly shrieked, tears leaking from her eyes. “Harry, I might be pregnant! We didn’t…we haven’t spoken about this  _nearly_ enough…yes, in passing but never officially decided if we were ready… we aren’t  _ready,_ are we? We’re so young still…Quidditch…” she trailed off, wiping her eyes, breathing in. 

Harry looked at her with a contemplative look on his face.

“What?” she whispered. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you might be pregnant?”

She hiccupped. “I thought…I—“

“—Thought that I would be upset? Angry?”

She nodded, sitting on her bed, burying her face in her hands. 

Harry sat next to her, taking her hands away from her face, moving her face to look at his own. “Ginny,” he said, beaming at her. “I could not be happier if I tried.”

She looked at him, her eyes wide. “What? But…but you never—“

“I’ve wanted to,” he started, gathering his thoughts properly. “I’ve wanted to, you know, properly discuss it for a few months now. Just haven’t plucked up the courage because, well, I know that’d mean giving up your Quidditch career, and I didn’t know if you ready for that, so I didn’t want to push it. But…” 

He paused, using his thumb to wipe a tear sliding down her cheek slowly. He sighed. 

“The past few years, being so much more involved with Teddy and watching him grow up…it’s gotten to me. I love the kid, but I also want one of our own, you know?” he squeezed her hands, smiling at her, unable to stop himself. “How long have you thought you’ve been pregnant for?”

“A week,” she whispered. “I’ve had my suspicions for that long, I mean. I haven’t gotten my period, and I’ve been feeling nauseous, and then this morning…it just kind of solidified those suspicions. I still haven’t taken any kind of test, but…but I bought a few muggle ones from the shop down the road before I came home. I was going to use one, because I don’t know how to test it with magic. I mean, I could look it up, but this just seemed more logical on my way home…” 

“Do you’ve got one on you?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, confused. “Take it now? At Hermione and Ron’s engagement dinner? Are you mental?”

“Wouldn’t you rather know now? You’re driving everyone mad, anyway,” he said playfully, smiling at her. “And I’m sure Ron and Hermione are desperately waiting for us to come out of here to tell them about it.” 

She didn’t answer. She just fidgeted with Harry’s hands in hers, biting her lip, holding back more tears. 

“Ginny,” he said. “Do  _you_  want a baby?”

She closed her eyes, breathing. “I thought I did,” she started. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about it too, ever since we started spending longer periods of time with Teddy, like weekends and all that. But I was nervous that you wouldn’t be ready or wouldn’t want to now because of your job, and, you know how you are—always too worried about putting the ones you love, even the ones you hate, in harm’s way….You know, your—“ 

“—hero complex,” he finished for her, rolling his eyes but sighing in submission, knowing it was true. 

“Yeah,” she said, slightly laughing. “And while I’m not worried about your career as an auror affecting our kids, I have no idea what’s going on in your head.” 

“Maybe we should’ve had this conversation a while ago,” he laughed. “Before we, you know, became lazy with using protection.”

“Yeah,” she responded, smiling. “Maybe.”

“I’m not so worried about that,” he told her, truthfully.  “I mean, I’m always going to be worried, because of the hero complex,” he laughed. “Especially about you, and especially about any future kids of ours. But it’s not so much about the auror thing as it is about the fact that they’re going to be  _my_  kids.  _Our_ kids. Our place in magical history and Voldemort’s defeat is going to live with them forever, which is what worries me most. No matter what, we’re always going to be targets, whether we like it or not. And I never much fancied having this scar on my head because everyone knew who I was and had assumptions. Maybe it won’t be as bad for them but…still worrisome.”

“Like I had assumptions about you, before and when I first met you?” Ginny said, smiling brightly for the first time that day. “I thought you were so brave, so heroic…you know how I was around you.” 

Harry smiled fondly. “That’s different.”

“And what’s changed?” she laughed. “I’m just able to talk in front of you now. But my assumptions were right, were they not?”

“Not really,” he replied.

“Shut it,” she retorted. 

“Either way,” Harry said, getting back on track. “Preconceived notions, as frustrating as they can be, are something we can handle, I think. I’m always going to try to protect us. But right now,” he said, taking a deep breath, looking into Ginny’s warm, chocolate brown eyes, making sure his point was clear. “None of those things are reasons for us not to have children. I want them. You don’t have to worry about me. What about you?” 

She looked at him affectionately, rubbing one of her thumbs over the back of his hand. “I love you, you know.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” answered Harry, grinning. “Now tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Well, considering  _you_  want to have a baby,” she began slowly, “that really only leaves us with my only reason of reluctance being because of Quidditch.”

She sat there with a pensive description on her face. Harry put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “Are you ready to give it up, if you have to?”

She sighed. “I…I hadn’t really thought about it, until this morning,” she admitted. “Throwing up at practice like that and knowing what the cause must be…it freaked me out. I’ve been going back and forth in my head all day. And although I  _love_  being a Quidditch player more than I could’ve dreamed, I always knew I’d have to give it up eventually… I think, you know, just not being mentally prepared for this to happen right now—you know, because we didn’t  _plan_ this—just really blindsided me momentarily. But…” 

She removed herself from Harry’s arm to face him properly. 

“I think I’ll love being a…being a mum just as much, if not more.”

The word ‘mum’ sparked something in the both of them. Harry leaned forward and they hugged tightly. “Want to go take that test?” 

She kissed him quickly before removing herself from him again. “Let’s get this over with. I have one in my bag.”

She rummaged through her bag and took out the test, putting it in her pocket. As soon as they opened the door, they saw that Ron and Hermione were standing only a few feet away, pretending as if they weren’t eagerly waiting for them to come out of the room. 

Ginny sighed as she closed her door behind her, while Harry laughed. “Harry,” she said, exasperated. “Just let them know what the bloody hell is going on while I go to the bathroom so I don’t have to deal with questions.” 

Harry kissed her, and whispered, “You sure you don’t want me in there?”

“Yeah, just keep these two girls updated before they attack you anyway,” she said, rolling her eyes but grinning.

When she came out a few minutes later, and Ron and Hermione had been given the summarized version of his and Ginny’s conversation, her expression was unreadable.

“Gin?” said Harry, eagerly.

Her face suddenly broke into a blinding grin, tears welling in her eyes. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“You’re—you’re serious?” he asked.

She nodded, and then they reached each other, holding on as if the other was a lifeline. Hermione and Ron were both shouting inaudibly. 

“We’re going to be  _parents_!” shouted Ginny, as she let go.

“We’re going to be parents,” he repeated, as he stared down at her blazing look. He kissed her with all he had.

Ron, who was still a little drunk, had then pushed them all together into a group hug, breaking Harry and Ginny’s kiss. “Look at us! You two are going to have a kid, Hermione and I are going to be married… Blimey, we’re growing up. When the hell did  _that_ happen?”

“Pretty sure it still  _hasn’t_  happened for you yet, Ron. Our kid will probably grow up before you ever do.”


	9. A Little More Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update....school started and i had like 8 different personal issues going on at once lol. i hope you guys enjoy this one! i think i'm going to write one more after this and complete the series...please keep giving kudos and such it means so much to me! I'll try to get the next one up faster than this one :)

“Stop _lying_ straight to my face you _stupid, good for nothing ponce_ , or I swear to Merlin, Harry, I will bat-bogey hex you _so hard_ you will wish you—“

“—had never been born, I got it, I got it,” Harry said in surrender, lifting his hands up, backing away. “I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not. Give me your wand, Ginny.”

“How _dare_ you.” 

“Gin,” he sighed, impatiently, one hand outstretched towards her. “I promise I’ll give it back to you at the end of the night, alright?”

“No, _not all right!”_ she shouted, but she resigned and handed her wand to him anyway. He pocketed it. 

Her eyes started filling with tears. “You’re a shit husband and I hate you. Immensely.”

Harry opened his arms and Ginny immediately slumped into them. Harry was used to this routine by now, and he knew it would be over soon so he was able to be impressively patient. Harry used one hand to rub up and down her back, the other to hold the back of her head gently, kissing her head and whispering to her soothing, sweet nothings until she calmed down. 

“You know I was just trying to compliment you, love,” muttered Harry a few moments later, as he lifted her head with his fingers to look up into his face. “And you _know_ I meant it. Don’t you? You’re always beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes, and then buried her face back into his chest. “You were lying and _you_ know it,” she mumbled. Harry snorted.

“Fine. You’re an ugly, fat cow and I am utterly repulsed by you. Explains why I was just attempting to seduce you about a half hour ago.”

“Completely reasonable,” laughed Ginny against him, tightening her hold around Harry’s waist.

“Better?” he asked. 

“No,” she sighed. “Why couldn’t my idiot brother get married nine months ago? Even eight or seven would’ve been fine, but _no,_ they had to do it a bloody week before my due date. So now I’m going to have to be standing up there and making speeches and be seen all night because I’m the bloody maid of honor and everyone is going to be talking about how _big_ I am and—“

“Stop stressing yourself out, Ginny,” he told her calmly, rubbing her back some more. “I know it’s hard to control your emotions right now. But the healer said to try to keep yourself calm, especially if you want to make it through tonight, which I know you will. Can you do that for me?”

Ginny thought for a moment, and then looked up at her husband. “Will you rub my back whenever I ask?” 

“Yes,” Harry smiled, kissing her forehead. 

“Then I _guess_ I’ll make it through the night,” she said dramatically. “What would I do without you?”

“Well—“

“Honestly, this is really all your fault, you know.”

“Excuse me?” 

“ _You’re_ the one who got me pregnant in the first place!” 

“Pretty sure it takes two people to make a baby, Ginny.” 

“Nope. Still all your fault. I love you, anyway,” she smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, but leaned in and kissed her, eager yet soft. 

Suddenly, Ginny pulled away and groaned in pain.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath. “Fine, I’m fine. I’ll be fine, as long as this bugger doesn’t decide to come out during the wedding.”

“Just be careful. I’ll be with you all night right by your side, or, behind you rubbing your back.”

“I knew I married you for a reason.” 

“Alright, we should get going. Are you all set?”

“Yes. Help me step into the floo, please?”

Luckily, once they arrived at the Burrow before the wedding, Molly was jumping to help Ginny, which Ginny was so grateful for she started crying. Harry had nothing to do for Ron besides drink with him, so he mostly just socialized with the rest of the Weasleys, and helped Hermione’s parents around and explaining to them what a magical wedding is usually like. At one point, while he was having a drink with George and Angelina, Angelina had asked Harry if he wanted to hold their son, Fred, to which he happily obliged, the excitement of knowing very soon he’d be holding his own son filling him like firewhiskey. Ginny, who was doing pretty well since Molly calmed her down upon their arrival, saw the sight of her husband and their nephew, and broke down in tears again.

Thankfully, Ginny was able to pull herself together before the ceremony and help Hermione as much as she could. As Harry watched the ceremony, he couldn’t help but notice that in that moment, it was probably the happiest he ever saw his two best friends, who were both smiling at each other the way he and Ginny had on their wedding day. 

The rest of the evening was quite a wonderful celebration. Ron was blissfully drunk and barely let Hermione out of his hold, and she happily went along with it. Ginny and Harry both made speeches, and Ginny did quite a good job of not completely breaking down during her speech when she talked about how she finally has a sister now, who is also going to be the godmother of her son, and instead just let a few tears stream down her face but with a smile. Hermione broke down instead, so touched by their words.

After Ginny sat down from her speech and wiped a few of her tears, suddenly she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed tight.

“Ginny,” Harry said, nervously. “Are you in pain? You looked like that before we came here, and I’ve seen you do that multiple times tonight.”

“No,” she lied, still biting her lip. Harry grabbed hold of her hand. She squeezed it tight. A few more moments passed, and she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her darkly. “How about we have a word in private,” she suggested, taking his hand and leading him outside of the tent.

“So, don’t go mental, alright?” she prefaced. 

“Ginny…”

“I think I…. _might_ be going into labor. Just maybe.”

“WHAT?” 

“It isn’t urgent though! It’s just contractions. My water hasn’t broken yet, and the contractions are still around fifteen minutes apart. We can’t leave yet, Harry. It’ s Ron and Hermione’s wedding!” 

“Ginny, we have to get you to the Healer. You are _not_ having our baby at the Burrow.”

“I’m _fine!”_ she stressed, tightening her grip on his hand. “If it gets under ten minutes apart then I’ll tell you, okay? I promise.” 

Harry scanned her face, his painted with worry. “Gin…” he sighed.

“Come on, let’s sit back down and you can rub my back again.”

“I’m not—“

“We just need to make it a few more hours, Harry! I can’t leave my brother’s wedding! I just can’t! It may as well be the last Weasley wedding considering how slow Percy is taking things with Audrey and how Charlie’s married to a Horntail or something! We are waiting until the end of the wedding unless it is extremely urgent, and you will agree to those terms unless _you_ want to push this bloody thing out of you! Are we clear?” 

Harry shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “I’m going to have a bloody heart attack because of you. Alright. Fine,” he sighed, looking up at her again. “But I am not leaving your side for the rest of the night.”

Ginny reached up and kissed him hard, surprising Harry, who eventually registered what was going on and kissed her back. She pulled back a little but kept her face close to his and whispered, “I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Harry leaned in once more and kissed her again. “But you’re going to be fine. I promise. I _know_ you will be. You’re the strongest person I know.” 

“Can you do it for me?” she pleaded, as Harry put his forehead against hers, chuckling. 

“I’ll ask the healer to see what she can arrange.”

She smiled. “My hero. I feel a little more brave, now.” 

George appeared suddenly, clearing his throat. “Oi, Potter, step away from the pregnant woman. She’s a danger zone at the moment.’ 

They parted, both laughing. “What’s up, George?” Ginny asked rather casually. “Everything good?”

“Brilliant. Just thought I’d find you two. Everyone is dancing and Hermione asked me to find you…Ron is a _bit_ too sloshed for her to handle alone.”

“Got it,” Harry said, taking Ginny’s hand. “Lead the way.” 

They _did_ make it towards the end of the night, but even then Hermione started to notice Ginny’s pain, although she kept shrugging it off. Eventually, Hermione got it out of Harry what was going on, and urged them to get to St. Mungo’s straight away, although Ginny still wasn’t letting it happen. Hermione eventually gave up, and once the party was over, and mostly everyone was gone, Ginny’s contractions were seven minutes apart. Harry was begging Ginny to finally go to the hospital, but she kept stalling for time. 

“Gin,” he whispered, grabbing her face, which startled her slightly. “Stop being so afraid. You can do this. Be brave. Are you a Gryffindor or not?”

“I don’t think being unafraid of child birth was one of Godric’s requirements to be in Gryffindor, but whatever floats your boat, love.”

“Ginny,” he sighed, gently rubbing his hand along her cheek.

“Harry, I—“

She stopped, eyes wide and scared. “Gin?”

“I, er, think my water just broke, Harry.”

“Alright, we’re going now, we have to go! Come on,” he urged her, grabbing her hand.

“Are you sure I can do this?” she whispered, fear written across her face.

Harry squeezed her hand. “Ginny, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he promised. “We’re going to officially be parents tonight.”

“Oh my god,” she exhaled. “I’m going to be a _mum._ And you a _dad.”_

“We have to get to St. Mungo’s immediately. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she said, squeezing his hand very hard, closing her eyes as he led her to the fireplace.

At 7:30am the next day, an exhausted Ginny was holding her son, James Sirius Potter, in her arms. She couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“If he’s anything like his name sakes, this kid is going to be a lot to deal with,” said Ginny as she kissed James’s forehead. 

“Nothing we can’t handle,” said Harry, laying his head against her shoulder.

“The amount of hours he kept me in labor seemed like a pretty clear indication, honestly.”

“And you handled it, didn’t you?”

“We’re never having another kid.”

“You’re the boss. And quite capricious, so we’ll discuss that again at a different time.” 

“Don’t use big words right now, I can’t think.”

He leaned his head up and kissed her gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she sighed, smiling at her husband, and then at her son. Then, she turned back to Harry. “But seriously, we’re never having another kid. I am never doing that again _._ ”


	10. Impossible Things

“Didn’t I swear never to do this again?” Ginny groaned, lifting her face from the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Harry let go of her hair, helping her up from the floor.

“We all make promises we can’t keep,” Harry joked. “C’mon, let’s get you washed up.”

A distinct shriek echoed from the room up the stairs. “Go on,” said Ginny. “I can clean myself up.”

“He just does it for _attention_ , he can wait one more moment so I can help you—“

“Harry, I’m fine. Go to him.”

Harry sighed in defeat, kissing the top of her head. “Call me if you need me again.”

Harry quickly walked left the washroom and ascended the stairs. He walked into James’s bedroom, where he was sitting in his crib, screaming, “ _MUUUMMAAAA.”_

“Hey mate, would you stop the screaming?” Harry said, laughing as James looked up at his father questioningly.

“Mum?”

“I’m not your mum. I’m your _dad_ , kid.”

James thought this over for a moment, then conceded that he’d have to settle for his father, putting his arms up. 

Harry chuckled, picking him up and out of the crib, holding him close to his chest. Immediately, James reached up and grabbed Harry’s glasses off of his face. Harry couldn’t help but smirk. “Every time. Can you put those back on Daddy, please?”

“No,” James answered immediately, placing them crookedly on his own face. 

“Didn’t think so,” Harry sighed. He attempted to get him and James down the stairs and into the living room in one piece despite his blurry vision. Sitting down on the couch carefully, he propped James up on his lap, facing him. James had Ginny’s eyes, which were magnified under Harry’s lenses. Harry smiled at his son, and leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“Food,” said James, touching his dad’s chest, clutching his shirt.

“Magic word?" 

“A-co,” said James, smiling in triumph.

Harry laughed heartily. “It’s _Accio_ , James. But I’m not talking about a _spell_. You can’t do that kind of magic yet, silly. What do you say when you ask for something?”

James closed his eyes, rubbing them behind the spectacles. Harry’s awful vision was starting to bother James’s eyes. Harry took back his glasses, this time James allowing him to do so, and placed them back on his own face. James sighed and finally answered, “Pwease.”

“What do you want?” 

“Biscuit.” 

Ginny appeared at this moment, snorting. “That’s why he was screaming? For a biscuit?”

Harry turned to her, smiling kindly. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” she answered, coming around and sitting over next to her husband and son.

James excitedly leapt off of Harry’s lap and crawled on to his mother’s, nuzzling himself into her. “Biscuit?”

“I think I could use one too,” said Ginny, happily wrapping her arms around her son. “Actually, make it two for me. The baby wants what he wants.”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Didn’t you just retch? And now you want a biscuit?”

“The kid is in control of my appetite, not me!” Ginny defended herself. 

Harry kissed James’s head, then kissed Ginny. “Whatever you say, dear,” said Harry playfully, and then stood up and waltzed over to the kitchen. 

“Mummy,” said James, touching her stomach. The baby kicked, and James laughed, tapping back. 

“That’s your brother in there, saying hello,” said Ginny, stroking his hair. Harry grabbed the cookies and put them on a plate, walking back to the living room.

James kissed Ginny’s belly gently and whispered, “Hi,” and she laughed, kissing James’s head in response. The baby kicked again, startling James. Ginny sighed, looking at Harry, who had just handed her the plate of treats. “He’s even worse than James was in there. I didn’t think that was possible.” 

He sat down beside his wife and son, unable to keep himself from smiling. 

Ginny smiled back with a confused glint in her eye. “What?” she asked.

“Just thinking about how my own mum and dad didn’t make it past this point,” Harry almost whispered. “But here we are. And not in danger.” 

Ginny leaned in and kissed him enthusiastically, as James stuffed a biscuit into his mouth, unbothered. She pulled away and mumbled, “I wouldn’t be so sure. One’s already a handful, but two boys with Potter and Weasley genes running around this house? That screams danger to me, mate.” 

Harry grinned down at his son, who was happily chomping on his chocolate chip cookie. He reached for Ginny’s hand, and gave it a light squeeze. “I love you.”

She laughed lightly, putting a hand through his hair, moving her fingers through his scalp until she settled at the back of his neck. “I love you, too,” she responded. She removed her hand from her husband and grabbed a biscuit, taking a satisfying bite. “What’s with you today?” 

“Just happy,” Harry shrugged. “This…this is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Ginny’s eyes started to glisten as she swallowed. “Don’t get all soft on me, Potter,” she murmured. “You’re going to make me cry.”

He grinned, leaning in and planting a soft kiss against her mouth. “No need for tears, Gin.”

“Milk?” James asked, interrupting his parents’ loving looks at one another.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “When you give a mouse a cookie…” 

“You and those muggle sayings,” Ginny teased. “Get me a glass as well?”

Harry sighed playfully. “I’m too good to you.” He picked James up, and then lifted him up and placed him on his shoulders.

“That you are, my love,” said Ginny, smiling brightly.

Harry gave James an eclectic choice of different cups to drink his milk out of, where he eventually chose his red and gold sippy-cup. He also chose Ginny’s, where at first he insisted on the Harpies mug but then eventually settled on a Gryffindor one so he could match with his mum. Ginny smiled as James excitedly strode over with her mug, some milk splashing onto the floor as he walked, presenting it to her proudly. He sat down on Harry’s lap, and Ginny cuddled up against them, a single blanket covering all three of them as they watched a Disney film together, James’s eyes slowly fluttering closed before falling asleep on his father. Harry smiled, holding his sleeping son, looking at his pregnant wife, thinking about how he never saw this kind of future as a possibility. But impossible things became reality a lot in Harry’s life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this series! I'm sorry I took so long to add the last one-shot but I had such a hard time figuring out how to go about it until I finally forced myself to just do it. I hope you guys liked it and thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
